The New Mystery
by Starshine555
Summary: Nina has a feeling that a new mystery is coming...but what will happen? Summary sucks. Just read it, it will be AWESOME! I promise.
1. Introduction

**Ok, so I haven't been writing for…like months. But I got super bored so I went back to reading fanfictions and I really want to write one that really focused on Jerome and Nina having a brother/sister relationship. I will try to update my other stories also. Sorry it's been so long.**

**By the way, OF COURSE I don't own HOA you dingbats! You think if I did I'd be writing this? NO! I'd be focusing on the show and wouldn't have time to do this.**

**~Nina's POV~**

So Mick liked me…but he was dating Mara..confusing? Answer: yes. After we solved the mystery we all decided to let Mick and Mara in on the secret. After summer Mick came to me and said that he liked me. Well, who tells a girl that when they're dating someone else? Beats me.

Well I can't tell Fabian obviously, so what do I do now? Answer: go on with my life. I mean, life is pretty good for me right now. We tricked Rufus, I'm dating Fabian Rutter, and I have the best brother a girl could ask for….Jerome. Yea, yea he's a big doofus sometimes but after the mystery we got really close. We thought about dating but then decided that that's not how we felt about eachother.

But I've been getting dreams lately…..and I think that they mystery isn't over…..but until I find out for sure I'm not gonna bother anybody with it. Well, of course I did tell one person….

**~Jerome's POV~**

I'm worried about Nina. After she told me about all these dreams she's been having. I'm sure there's another mystery coming.

But there is something that worries me a little more. Nina and Fabian. I mean Fabian's a nice guy, I've known him most of my life. But he really SUCKS at talking to girls and he'll probably say something to hurt her. Accidentally of course, he would never hurt her intentionally, but still…I keep a close eye on him.

**~Fabian's POV~**

Nina looks like she's been having trouble sleeping lately. She's only told Jerome why and he won't tell me.

Am I jealous? Answer: no. I know that Jerome is like Nina's brother and she really needs someone that she can call family. After all her parents died when she was 9 and her gran died over summer break….I'm just glad that I'm her boyfriend and I can comfort her right now.

**Ok so….that was a little narrative. And I hate narratives. So I promise that the rest of the story won't be like that. I'm kinda making it short because I want to add to my other stories too and MAYBE start another one butttt I don't know. PLEASE R&R!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here I go, I'm gonna have to go soon so I'll probably only update 2 stories tonight. Sorry.  
>BTW I don't own HOA and you know what? Suck it, because I'm not putting disclaimers anymore because that is so stupid.<strong>

**~Nina's POV~**

I woke up in a cold sweat. I had another dream. I know for sure that there's another mystery now, but I just don't know what to do. Fabian slept by my bed on the floor every night now. I felt bad but sometimes I would wake up crying and nothing could make me feel better except for him. I felt that I had to end this, and the only way to end this was to solve the mystery. It was time for another SIBUNA meeting.

We met in the clearing, we being SIBUNA, or what was left of SIBUNA. Fabian, Jerome, Amber, and I were all that was left. No one else wanted to get caught up in another mystery, they wanted to live their lives, which was very understandable. It might be the choice that I would make….well that is if I had a choice.

So we discussed my dreams and what they could mean.

"So last night my dream was just me running, and I kept running until I ran into Anubis. He got mad and struck me down telling me that the only way for me to pay back my debt was to do him a great service and that all of my ancestors would bear the burden until he saw it fit to release the curse. The challenge was: I must track down the Orisai and kill it."

"What's an Orisai?" Amber asked.

"The Orisai was a person who disrespected Anubis. Anubis was so mad that he cursed him by turning him into a rat. But overtime the Orisai learned to turn into any kind of animal he wanted, and sometimes he can even turn into other people. He is Anubis's greatest threat." I answered.

"Ohhhh." She said.

Silly Amber. "So your mission is to kill the Orisai?" Fabian asked.

"Yea…pretty much."

"Well who the hell is he?" Jerome asked.

"Well….the thing is I don't know. I mean I've dreamt about him but he was always an animal, the truth is I really have no idea." I replied.

"Well that's just great." Jerome grumbled.

Fabian rubbed my arm comfortingly. "We'll find him." He whispered in my ear.

Do I have the best boyfriend or what? We spent the rest of the day discussing all of my dreams and figuring out what they could mean. When it started getting dark outside Jerome pointed out the fact that now would be the perfect time for ghosts to come out of the shadows and attack us. Well Amber wouldn't stay after that. Well played Jerome….well played.

We walked back to the house to find that Trudy had actually made PIZZA! Of course in America having pizza would be no big deal but nobody even knows what pizza is here in England so it was actually a really big deal. After I had 3 pieces I went up to my room. Pretty soon Jerome came up to talk to me. We talked about pizza for a while and then things started to get serious.

"Nina, do you love Fabian?"  
>"Yes, of course."<br>"Do you know if he will stand by you, through anything?"  
>"Yes." My answer was immediate.<br>"That's good…but if he disappoints you…I'll be there for you."  
>"Thank-you, but I know that he'll always be there for me."<br>"Good because he'll need to be…"  
>"Why?"<br>"He'll need to save you!" and then Jerome playfully tackled me and started tickling me. After a few attempts to get him off I admitted defeat and then he got off. Best brother ever.

After the tickle fight me and Jerome started talking about the mystery. And who the Orisai could be. We couldn't figure it out and after a while Jerome got bored so he went downstairs to talk to Alfie about some pranks. Then Fabian came up. We talked about everything, the mystery, America, England, Victor, Rufus. And then I got a genius idea. Can't tell Fabian though. So after a long time of talking he decided he had to go do homework so he kissed me on the cheek and then left.

Then Amber walked in. Well, I have to tell somebody. I thought.

"Amber! I had a breakthrough!"  
>"Ohmigawsh! You discovered that you need me to pick out your outfits from now on?"<br>"What? No. I discovered that I know how we can figure out who the Orisai is."  
>"Oh." She replied, clearly disappointed that her idea wasn't right. "Well, how are you gonna do that?"<br>"Rufus."  
>"Rufus?"<br>"Rufus would know! I just have to ask him!"  
>"No! That's a terrible idea! I think my idea was better!"<br>"Please Amber! Don't tell anybody. I'll be back by morning, and if I'm not then, well you know."  
>"Oh fine, I still think that my idea was better though."<br>"Thanks Amber."

So then I walked out and got Patricia's phone. I know that she has Rufus's number in her phone still. Kinda creepy.

_It's the Chosen One. If you want to talk to me then meet me in the clearing at midnight. Don't text back, no reason 4 Patricia 2 know._

So I grabbed my small bag and walked out the door. Hopefully no one saw me. So I walked out to the clearing and waited. Eventually he did come.

"This better not be some trick." He said.  
>"Don't worry, no one knows I'm here."<br>"That's not very smart. Why did you ask me to come here?"  
>"You know something that I want to know."<br>"I know a lot of things. You'll need to be a little more specific."  
>"Who is the Orisai?"<br>He suddenly looked really nervous. "How do you know about that?"  
>"I'm the Chosen One! Of course I know about it."<br>"Well….I can't tell you that."  
>"Why not?"<br>Then he whispered. "The only thing I can tell you is that the Orisai is always unique, it's always different."  
>And then he ran off into the forest. Well that was cryptic.<p>

I sat there for a while. I couldn't go back to the house without a real answer. I had to think about it. But pretty soon I got tired, so I lay down hoping for a dream that would help me.

I woke up and I knew the answer! I ran to Anubis House eager to tell them what I discovered. But then I realized that it was starting to get light outside. Oops. When I walked into the house I found Jerome on the couch snoring away.

I walked over to him and hit him with a pillow. He gave a startled gasp and then sat up surprised to see me.  
>"What are you doing here?"<br>"Me? What the hell did you think you were doing? Meeting Rufus? Without telling anybody except Amber?"  
>"She wasn't supposed to tell anybody!"<br>"Well, a guy has his ways Nina. And I was worried, are you ok?"  
>"Yes. And it went very well because I got an answer! Tell Fabian to come up to my room for a SIBUNA meeting."<br>"That's a problem."  
>"Why?"<br>"He went out into the woods to look for you!"

That idiot! So I went out to find Fabian. Eventually I found him. He looked genuinely worried about me so I decided to let it go. When we got back to Anubis House I got Jerome and I led them to Amber's room to tell them what I found out.


	3. Chapter 2

**Starshine: Disclaimer? Pshaw, who needs a disclaimer.**

**Lawyer: Are you Starshine555?**

**Starshine: Um..yea. why?**

**Lawyer: I heard that you thought you owned House of Anubis.**

**Starshine: Um…I don't.**

**Lawyer: Well you didn't put a disclaimer.**

**Starshine: What the hell! **

**Lawyer: Yea, so we're sueing you.**

**Starshine: F*** you!**

**Lawyer: Rude!**

**Fabian: Um…Starshine555 doesn't own House of Anubis.**

**~Nina's POV~**

"He told me, "The Orisai is always different." Then I had a dream and I think I figured out what he meant! The Orisai is always slightly different, for example if he was a rat he'd be a shade of orange that was so dark it looked like brown from a distance. If he was a dog he'd have a cat-like tail, or something like that. He's always different!"

"Well that's great Nina, but that doesn't help at all, for all we know the Orisai could be living in Canada!" Jerome positively put in.

"But, the Orisiai's mission in life is to kill Anubis, and the only way to kill Anubis is to become a god and kill him!"

"That's great….and that helps us?"

"Yes! Because the quickest way to become a god is to kill the Chosen One! That's ME!"

"You look awfully happy about this." Fabian said worriedly.

"Of course I am! This means that the Orisai will come to US!" I was almost jumping up and down. This was great news! Why don't they look excited?

"Well, what if we can't discover who he is and he kills you?" Fabian asked.

"Well I was hoping that you guys wouldn't let that happen." I responded.

"We won't." Jerome said.

So after that everyone left the room. And as if Anubis himself was listening there was a knock on the door. I went to go answer it and there was a girl with some bags standing there.

"Hi, I'm Emily." She said in a peppy tone. I hated her already.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm the new boarder. I was told I could board in umm….Amber Millington's room."

"Well that's too bad because I'm already in Amber's room, but I'm sure we can work something out." I gave a fake smile.

Then Mick came up behind me. As soon as he saw Emily he sorta pushed me out of the way and started flirting with Emily.

GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

He promised her that he could room with Amber.

"Um, what about me?" I asked.

"You can sleep on the couch." He said. He…did….not…just say that.

I stormed into Fabian's room. "LAPTOP!" I yelled, holding my hand out for him to put it there.

"Someone's being rude." He said, not looking up.

"Just give me the laptop."

"Is this about Emily?" he asked.

How did he know about Emily. "How do you know about Emily?"

"I was there when you answered the door. You don't seem to like her very much."

"Just…give me the laptop, please."

"No, and by the way. I was there and I saw the way you were treating Emily. We're over."

I tried not to cry. "What?"

"Yea, that's right. Now get out."

What's going on? Emily must be pure evil. She MUST be the Orisai. I had to tell Victor. I ran up the stairs and bursted into Victor's room, not even bothering to knock. "The Orisai is here!"

"What?" he asked.

"The Orisai! She's here!"

"That's impossible! If you are talking about Emily it can't be because she is just a normal person, no defects. I would expect you to knock next time. Good bye."

So I walked out. I went into my room to find that all my stuff was piled in the middle of the room. She had already moved in. Amber was on her bed, or my bed, or whatever talking about fashion with her. Apparently Emily got along with everybody.

"Come on Emily! We have to go shopping!" Amber screeched.

"Ok, as soon as I change my shoes." She said.

So Amber ran outside the door to tell Trudy where they were going. Then Emily took off the sock on her left foot.

"You want to know?" she asked. Then she took off her right sock. She had 7 toes! 7!

"You ARE the Orisai!"

"Yes, loved by all but one. That's me. But no one will believe you."

And then she put on sneakers and went outside. Stealing my life.

When I went downstairs for dinner Emily sat in my seat. There were no seats left so I just grabbed a plate of food and sat on the couch and ate. Mick sat where Fabian usually sat. I really was completely alone in this world.

_No._ I thought, Anubis has to help me! So after dinner I grabbed Fabian by the wrist and pulled him outside. He was protesting at first but I think he saw something in me that made him shut up because after a while he just followed behind me like a good little boy.

After we got to the clearing I told him to sit in the middle. What I did next could easily have been portrayed as crazy, but I did it anyways. I shouted to the sky.

"ANUBIS! HELP! The Orisai is here! Everyone has abandonded me! I just need one person and then I can finish my quest!"

I'll be honest, I thought I was going crazy. Nothing happened for a good 10 minutes. I'm sure Fabian wanted to leave but he was too scared of what I might do to him if he did.

But then Anubis appeared. In his Egyptian clothing and dog head, he appeared right before me.

"Chosen One." He said. It was really loud. I thought Fabian was going to pee his pants.

"Yes."

"Your request was for me to reverse the effects of the Orisai on one person."

"This is correct."

"So be it." He bellowed, then he vanished.

Suddenly Fabian ran up and kissed me. "I am so, so, sorry!" he said. "It was like I was trapped! Half of me wanted to help you and half of me wanted to worship Emily. I fought it as best as I could."

"It's ok Fabian, but Emily told me that she was the Orisai! We have to stop her!"

**I don't know where to go with this, so I'll end it there. Now if you want Nina to be saved there's something you must do….review.**


	4. Chapter 3

**I haven't updated in months because I've been busy literally every day. Sorry. But here you go.**

**~Nina's POV~**

Me and Fabian rushed back to Anubis House as quick as we could. I figured that it would be better if Emily didn't know that Fabian was back on my side so we made a big scene going back into the house. Knowing that it was time for supper and everyone would be at the table we decided to start it as soon as we got through the door.

Fabian rushed in first "Nina! Stop bothering me!" he yelled.

I quickly followed in fake tears, "But Fabian! Don't you see? She's the ORISAI! She's here to kill me to become a god!"

"No! You can't go around accusing everybody of killing you Nina! Honestly, you're being as bad as Patricia." He retorted.

Patricia looked a little mad about that comment but I guess she decided to let it slide.

Fabian stormed to his room and slammed the door shut while I ran upstairs to my room in fake tears. I slammed my used-to-be room's door. Nobody followed me which I was both happy and sad about. This is no time to feel sorry for myself though.

I quickly went to work, getting the little brown box Sarah had given to me out from under Emily's new bed. I was overjoyed to find that it looked like it had not been touched; everything was exactly where I had left it. After making sure everything was there I got a bag out of the closet and began stuffing clothes in it. I shoved the box in there too. Then I zipped it shut and stepped out of Amber's room.

I quickly walked down the stairs and went out the front door. Nobody noticed of course, and nobody would notice. Emily had completely taken my place and I'd soon be nonexistent. I walked towards the trees and followed the path to the clearing.

From there I followed the trail to the place where Rufus had kept us when he kidnapped Amber and me. I set up a temporary shelter out of boxes so that if Rufus decided to come back he wouldn't suspect a thing. Once I was settled in I pulled out my granola bar and began munching away while reading a book.

Around 3:00 in the morning I was getting tired so I set up a make shift bed. Then my phone beeped. Message from Fabian! As I was about to read it the battery died and my phone shut off. I began searching for my charger but couldn't find it, and then I realized I left it at the house. Darn.

I sneaked through the woods to Anubis House; the front door was locked of course so I crawled in through a window. I tried to be as quiet as possible, but it was hard considering the house is so creaky. I knew the hardest was yet to come though, my phone charger is in Amber and Emily's room. I slowly made my way up the steps and slowly but surely turned the knob to my room and nudged the door open.

I peeked in before opening it the whole way, but when I did I regretted it. On MY bed was MY Fabian making out with MY sworn enemy that was trying to kill me! They seemed really into it, and Fabian didn't seem to notice my presence at all. But I knew that Emily knew I was there, that I was watching. She began taking his shirt off and I couldn't watch.

My phone charger was so not conveniently placed on my dresser on the other side of the room so I had to walk past them. How Amber was sleeping through this I didn't know. As I was reaching up to grab my charger and glanced over and for the first time it looked like Fabian knew I was there. Our eyes locked for a split second before he went back to Emily. He had to make it believable, I know, but it still really hurt.

As soon as I had my charger and bolted for the door, doing my best to close it quietly but ultimately slamming it shut. Raced down the stairs, unlocked the front door, and running out not even bothering to shut it behind me. I ran as fast as I could to my shelter and went into my box fort. I plugged my phone in and turned it on.

"1 New Message from Fabian 3" was the greeting I got. Who cares? I thought, and deleted it without reading what it said. By now it was 4:30 AM and I decided that I would still give it my best effort and go to school tomorrow. So I decided to turn in for the night and cried myself to sleep.

The next morning I got up, got dressed, and headed out. I had a long walk and I was functioning on 3 hours of sleep. When I finally got to school I felt like I was going to die, the only thing that made me keep going was the thought that I would sit my Fabian in science.

But when I got in there Emily was in my seat, flirting it up with Fabian. I should have known, but I was stupid to hope. She had completely taken over my life. I sat in the back corner of the room, without a single glance by anyone except Fabian.

That's how it was in all my classes, Emily was the new me. I could see that now, but there was one thing she couldn't do. She couldn't be the Chosen One. Victor would need me eventually. But until then I was all alone.

That's how things went for a while. Fabian started coming to see me at night for a while, but then he stopped. Saying that Emily was getting suspicious. But one night Fabian came to the shelter looking pretty bad. He had me sit down and looked into my eyes.

"Nina, I….I need to tell you something." He said to me. "You know that I love you, and only you. And I'm telling you t his now because you'll find out sooner or later…and I just want it to come from me."

I just nodded my head encouragingly.

"I got Emily pregnant." He said.

And that was when the world crashed down around me.

**Dun Dun Dunnnn, pretty good huh? Well I know it got boring there for a while. But please review and tell me what ya think.**


End file.
